Forever
by Moonlitt-Blossom
Summary: SasuSaku' ‘I can’t cry. I can’t let her know. I want her last moments on earth to be happy.’


* * *

**-Forever-**

_'Together forever, never apart. Maybe in distance, but never at heart.' _**  
**

* * *

"Sakura." He knew that she was going to die. 

He really did. But he couldn't let her know. Yes, she didn't know. The jutsu cause internal bleeding, but she couldn't feel it. She thought everything was Ok.

But he knew. He knew that the only girl he ever loved, was slowly fading away.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" She put her hand on his shoulder in her comforting way when he saw his troubled face.

'I can't cry. I can't let her know. I want her last moments on earth to be happy.' 

It was all because of that bastard Orochimaru. Sasuke had succesfully returned on his own, and Team 7 reunited to kill the snake sannin.

Of course, they killed him. But before he left, he put a jutsu on Sakura.

A jutsu that would make her die in less than 12 hours.

He was beginning to tremble. It was now the tenth hour.

Two more hours… and she would be gone.

He slowly turned towards Sakura. Her eyes widened, when she realized how close she was to him.

"S-sasuke-kun?" Her face was red.

She thought he finally fell for her. How wrong she was.

Not finally. He had fallen for her a long time ago.

Sasuke closed the gap between them. When they broke away, he took her in his arms.

"Sasuke-kun… why…?" Her face was still red.

"I love you Sakura. I always will. Remember that, Ok?"

"You… what?" It was rushed, but it meant the world.

"I love you." He didn't hesitate. He couldn't. She would be gone. And he couldn't stand that.

But sometimes, you have to live with the pain of losing someone you care the world about.

"Sasuke-kun. I love you too." She paused. "But, why now?"

'_Don't… let her know.'_ A voice in his head played over.

"Shh. No reason." He brought her closer, and rested his chin on her head.

They sat like that for almost an hour and a half. Sakura had dozed off.

'_Good… she can die peacefully.'_ He couldn't hold it in anymore.

For the first time, in a long time, tears fell down Sasukes cheeks. He cradled Sakura in his arms, whispering his thoughts to her.

"Sakura… I wish I told you sooner. I wish I wouldn't have left. You wouldn't be here right now. And you wouldn't…"

Sakura's eyes fluttered open.

"I wouldn't what?" She noticed the tears on Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke-kun… what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She had only ever seen Sasuke cry once.

"Sakura… I love you with all of my heart."

"Sasuke, I love you too. We'll have a great life… together forever right?"  
She giggled. Her head rested on his chest.

'_No. Why did she say that? I…can't live without her. Why?!' _ More tears came.

"Why are you crying, Sasuke-kun? You never cry."

His shaky hand reached into his pocket, and brought out a silver chain.

On it, was a ring with an Uchiha fan printed on the side, and a simple white diamond.

"Sakura… will you marry me?" She was going to die happy. That was Sasuke's only wish right now. She turned with concern in her eyes.

"Sasuke, of course I will. But, why so sudden?"

'_Because you're going to die. And I want you to die happy. Even if you were going to live, Sakura, I still would have proposed. I wanted you to be my wife. I wanted to be together forever, like you told me.'_

"Sasuke-kun… I feel so dizzy…" His tears seemed to never end.

"What's wrong with me, Sasuke-kun?" She suddenly realized why Sasuke was crying.

"Am I going to… die?"

He couldn't not tell her now.

He slowly nodded, and pulled her closer.

She didn't cry. She just looked out the window.

"Sasuke. Don't cry. It's my time… It's to bad that we couldn't be together forever…" Her eyes slowly filled with the tears he had been waiting for.

"I love you, Sasuke." And with that, she slowly faded away.

"Sakura, no. You can't die. Sakura!" His hold tightened as tight as it could go.

But she was gone.

It wasn't her time.

It wasn't her fault.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't right.

But it was, fate. And you cannot change it.

Even though it is painful. Even though, it is not fair.

Fate decides where to go.

* * *

Her funeral was 3 days later. No one had seen the kunoichi's teacher. Tsunade. 

It was in the middle of the funeral, that Tsunade burst in. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"STOP!" She yelled, because Sakura's casket was being lowered into the ground.

"I'VE GOT IT!"  
People whispered. Had she gone crazy with the loss of her closest thing to a child? She had already lost her love, and her brother.  
"I'VE GOT THE JUTSU!"

Everyone had confused looks in their eyes.

Shizune, however, got what the Hokage was trying to say.

She was there, when Orochimaru had offered the jutsu to bring back her loved ones.

"SHE CAN BRING SAKURA BACK!" Shizune also cried tears of happiness.

Sasuke sat at the front pew, in awe. Could she really…?  
The casket was immediately brought back up and opened.

There, Sakura lay. Looking beautiful as ever.

Tsunade quietly whispered the jutsu, through tear-wetted lips.

Since the creator of the jutsu was dead, the sacrifice was not needed.

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes opened.

"I'm… alive?" She whispered.

She slowly rose, which had gasps from the mass of people sitting in the pews.

"SAKURA!" Naruto ran up to the casket, tears pouring out. He hugged her, and tried to hold her closer, desperately. They had been best friends, and Naruto thought she was gone forever.

"Naruto…" She cried, "I though I was gone forever."

All of her friends tearfully hugged her tightly, and told her that it wouldn't be the same without her. She cried with them.

Everyone was slowly leaving, when Sasuke walked up to her.

"Sakura." This was the third time she had seen him cry. She walked up to him, and grasped him in a tight embrace.

"Sasuke…" It was then, that he saw the necklace around her neck. One of his arms, that had been around her, slowly raised to the necklace. He lifted the back slowly.  
She knew what he was talking about.

"Together forever…" She whispered, and slowly kissed him.

"Forever, Uchiha Sakura."

[Authors Note: Thank you Kiki Koala! Lol.. I like, watched that episode like, 2 nights ago for the second time, and I forgot about the sacrifice.


End file.
